Su última voluntad
by Shikamita
Summary: Drabble NaruHina. Basado en mi otro Drabble La última voluntad de Naruto pero desde el punto de Hinata. Déjenme algún review. nnU


**_Bueno, como el primer Drabble tuvo tanto éxito (al menos desde mi punto de vista), he decidido hacer este segundo Drabble pero desde la visión de Hinata. Espero les guste y, si no quieren que este fic desaparezca, déjenme algún review por favor._ nnU**

**Su última voluntad **

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos: Konoha, la aldea en la que crecí, ardiendo en gigantescas llamas. Hasta entonces sólo había escuchado historias y relatos acerca del increíble poder que tenía el Kyuubi, pero esto es aún más horroroso de lo que había imaginado. Ni mis peores pesadillas se comparan con esta catástrofe.

Sé que mi padre ordenó como prioridad máxima poner al clan a salvo en las afueras de la aldea, mas no puedo cumplir con esa orden. Tal vez... Naruto...

**-¿Señorita Hinata?-** me detiene una voz.  
**-Ne... Neji.  
-¿A dónde cree que va?. Debe ponerse a salvo con los demás miembros. Recuerde que fue una orden de máxima prioridad.  
-Lo... lo sé. Pero...-** ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo Neji?. ¡Estoy desesperada!. ¡Ya no me detengas más por favor!.  
**-¿Señorita Hinata, se encuentra bien?  
-Lo... lo siento, Neji. Pero... ahora no tengo tiempo para obedecer a mi padre. Discúlpame-** me despido para luego internarme a toda velocidad en el bosque. En serio, discúlpame Neji. Sé que quieres hacer lo mejor, pero yo también tengo prioridades que cumplir.

¡Qué denso es el bosque!. Y lo es más cuando también se está incendiando. Naruto, por favor, espero que estés a salvo. Yo sé que eres fuerte, lo sé.

Es muy difícil ver por dónde voy con tanto humo. No tengo otra alternativa, así que decido usar el Byakugan. En cuanto lo hago, todos los senderos del bosque aparecen ante mis ojos como también Naruto, pero está en el suelo. ¿Será que está...?. ¡No!. ¡Eso no puede ser!.

**-¡NARUTO!-** grité con todas mis fuerzas al tiempo que corría hasta él**- ¡Naruto!-** me acerqué lentamente y luego me arrodillé a su lado temiendo lo peor. ¡No podía creerlo!. ¡No quería creerlo!. Naruto... estaba...

De pronto abrió sus ojos. ¡Qué felicidad!. ¡Aún está con vida!.

**-Hola… Hinata-** me dice con dificultad.  
**-Naruto-** es lo único que atino a decirle. Estoy tan feliz porque se encuentra a salvo, aún cuando le hayan extraído al Kyuubi sigue con fuerzas para vivir. Estoy tan contenta que...

No, no debo llorar. Debo ser tan fuerte como lo es Naruto en estos momentos. ¡No debo llorar!. Derramar lagrimas no le ayudará en nada. Aún así no puedo evitarlo, y unas lágrimas comienzan a escaparse de mis ojos.

**-Creo… que ya no podré presumir más sobre ser Hokage-** ¿Qué has dicho?. Por favor, no me bromees en estos momentos.  
**-¡No digas eso!. La ayuda ya viene en seguida. Por favor, resiste-** le digo mientras tomo su ensangrentada mano.

De pronto siento algo que no quería esperarme. Tu mano... cada vez está más fría. ¡No!. No quiero que me dejes todavía, porque... yo...

**-¿Por qué, Hinata?… ¿Por qué tú nunca me abandonas?… ¿Por qué tienes que ser diferente?-** me pregunta con dificultad.  
**-Yo nunca podría abandonarte, Naruto. Incluso ahora, mi único deseo es permanecer aquí contigo.  
-Entonces… ¿Esos son tus sentimientos?-** ¡No puede ser!. ¿Tan obvia soy que él mismo se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento?  
**-Naruto, yo…  
-He sido un tonto todo este tiempo. Estaba… tan obsesionado con ser Hokage… y nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, Hinata.**

¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?. ¿No ves que sólo me haces llorar aún más?. Desearía hacer algo para salvarte, pero soy tan débil que no puedo hacer nada más que observar como abandonas este mundo poco a poco.

**-Eso hubiera sido… muy bonito-** me dice él de pronto. No sé por qué lo dijo.  
**-¿Qué cosa?  
-Pasar… el resto de mi vida… contigo-** fueron sus últimas palabras antes de verlo dormirse ahí mismo... para siempre.  
**-No, Naruto… ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** le grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras le abrazaba, casi pensando que eso lo reanimaría.

¡Cómo desearía que todo esto fuera una pesadilla!. Cómo deseo que todo esto sea un mal sueño y luego despertarme en mi cama, darme cuenta que nada pasó y que por la mañana volvería a verlo tan animado como siempre comiéndose un ramen en el Ichiraku.

Pero no será posible. Esto es la cruda realidad. Y me arrepiento de por vida el no haber encontrado el valor para decirte antes mis sentimientos. Naruto... perdóname...

**-Por favor, perdóname... Naruto-** te digo mientras me recuesto a tu lado abrazándome a tu cuerpo**-. Lo que te dije fue verdad. Nunca podría abandonarte... y menos ahora. Perdóname... por favor...**

Unas últimas lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos antes de sentir como el fuego nos llevaba a ambos.

**-Muy pronto estaré contigo... Naruto...**

* * *

**_Y listo, terminada la segunda parte que algunos me habían pedido, sobretodo Nodoka-chan que fue la que lo pidió primero._ ;)**

_**Aunque no sé, creo que me quedó algo melosa. Bueno, ahí ustedes me dicen que fallos tengo o si todo es una paranoia mía.**_

**_Quisiera agregar también que esta segunda parte, a pesar de que la hice a pedido, también la hice porque en el primer Drabble salían cosas que no tenían explicación, tales como... ¿Por qué se incendiaba Konoha?. ¿Por qué Naruto no tenía al Kyuubi?. ¿Por qué Hinata había desertado a la voluntad de su clan?. Bueno, aquí ya completé esas partes que faltaban._ n.n**

**_Y para los que todavía no han visto la segunda parte de Naruto, les digo por adelantado que los de Akatsuki tienen el poder de extraer los bijuus. Los dos drabbles que hice están basados en un momento en el que hipotéticamente le extrajeran el Kyuubi a Naruto, esto lo digo por si no entendieron el porqué Kyuubi ya no estaba en el cuerpo de Naruto. Además de que ni siquiera mencioné a los de Akatsuki porque pensé que no venía al caso._ nnU**

**_Bueno, ya nos veremos en otro fic._ ;)**


End file.
